


By the Light of Day

by rhetoricalrogue



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Nudity, beginning of a relationship, morning fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricalrogue/pseuds/rhetoricalrogue
Summary: Follow up to Poetry and Candlelight.  Soft morning-after conversation and enjoying the quiet together.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	By the Light of Day

Rowena was used to waking up before the sun even thought about peeking over the horizon, if only so she could get a good, productive start to her day. She yawned and stretched in bed, wincing at the slight pull of muscles as she did so before she grinned at  _ why _ those muscles were sore in the first place. 

There was an extra weight to the bed that morning, an added bit of body heat that made her want to curl up and never get out. Carefully opening one eye, she had to smile at what she saw.

Nate, sound asleep, his dark hair tousled and cheek pressed against the pillow. His usual open expression was slack in sleep, his mouth slightly open as he softly inhaled and exhaled - not  _ quite _ a snore, but endearingly close enough. Sometime during the early hours of the morning - they’d made love a second time, gotten up for a midnight snack, got distracted along the way (and made good use of the countertops) before finally managing to make it back into bed again - the sheets had slid down his body, pooling and bunching around his hips and leaving very little to her imagination. He’d shifted so one leg was uncovered from the thigh down and she fought the urge to touch him, her fingers all but aching at the need to come in contact with his body. She blushed, thinking about how she had returned the favor he’d given her that first time, her tongue running along the defined muscles of his thigh and her teeth making marks at the vee at his hip that were gone far too quickly for either of their liking.

Her eyes wandered upward, taking in the quiet strength of his arms and his long, steady fingers that had mapped her body like a cartographer learning uncharted territory. He’d made her tremble beneath his fingertips, but he’d also made her feel secure, safe. 

He made her feel as if she were the home he’d been looking so long for and her heart was overcome with emotion at the fact that she felt the exact same way about him.

“You’re staring.” Rowena jumped at the quiet, sleep-thick sound of his voice. Her eyes darted to his face to find that his eyes were still closed,, but there was a fond smile on his lips as he settled further onto his side and deeper against the pillows.

She turned her body so she mirrored his position. “And you were supposed to be asleep.”

He opened his eyes and her breath caught at the adoring way he looked at her, his eyes deep pools of brown and gold that she knew she could easily get lost into. “And waste time sleeping that could be better spent awake and in your company? I think not.” His hand reached out to slowly smooth over her waist. She could feel the warmth of his skin even through the material of the sheet draped over her body and she stretched closer to him like a cat in a sunbeam. “How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful.” She reached out to run her fingers over his cheek, the rasp of stubble scratchy against her fingertips. Rowena smirked. “A little sleep deprived, but nothing a cup of coffee couldn’t cure.”

Nate kissed her fingers as they ghosted over his lips. “And whose fault was that?”

She laughed. “Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps I should check to see who’s sleeping in my bed right now, mister.”

His answering laugh warmed her from the inside out. “And yet I seem to recall a certain attractive detective telling me, and I quote,  _ I’m going to climb you like a tree _ , end quote.” His grip on her hip tightened and he tugged her closer to him. “Not that I mind, you gave  _ quite _ the show when you pushed me to my back and climbed over -” he laughed as Rowena covered his mouth with her hand, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. Reaching up, he circled her wrist with his fingers and pressed a kiss into her palm.

There was a quiet moment, Rowena looking up into his smiling face and him staring back with so much tenderness that her heart felt caught in her throat. Words welled up behind her teeth and she pressed her lips together to keep them from spilling forth.  _ I have been waiting for you, my love, for over three centuries. _

It had been wonderful to hear repeated endearments and declarations of love in the dark, but were they still there, in the bright light of day? Years of dreaming of being picked first, of having the unconditional love of someone and having those same dreams ignored - first by a mother who was never around and then later by partners who weren’t planning on staying long - had done a number on her.  _ It’s morning, _ she wanted to say.  _ Do you still love me? _

“How are you?” she asked instead, curling against him, sighing as his arms wrapped around her. Perhaps he had caught on to her mood, because he held her close and dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

“Wonderful,” he echoed, his cheek pressing against her hair. “A little tired. Mildly hungry.”

She grinned against his collarbone. “Well, that’s a stroke to my ego. I wore out a vampire.”

His eyes darkened as he tipped her face up for a slow, lingering kiss. “My darling, I can stroke  _ more  _ than just your ego.” He moved so he could wedge his thigh between her legs and she sighed against his mouth as he kissed her again, hips rocking forward to seek friction.

They broke for air, foreheads pressed together. “And here I thought you’d had enough of me from last night,” she teased.

He kissed his way down her neck, hand splaying across her back. “Impossible. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.”

“Good, because I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you either.” She gasped when his hands trailed down to cup her behind, moaning at the feel of him, hot and hard against her thigh. Rowena pulled at the sheet, impatient to have his hands on her skin.

The sudden loud growl startled them both. “Was that your stomach or mine?” Nate asked, grinning against her breast.

She laughed. “I couldn’t tell.” She ran her fingers through his hair when the sound came again. “Okay, that was definitely yours.”

He snorted. “What say we put a pin in this and get some breakfast?”

She giggled. “Buy me breakfast and I’m yours forever.”

“Then consider it my treat from here on out.” He bent his head and sucked at the underside of her breast hard enough to leave a mark. “We’ll pick up here.”

Rowena carded her fingers through his hair and laughed. “Did you just... _ bookmark _ me with a hickey?”

He gave her a sheepish smile. “Maybe?” Nate moved up her body, kissing her soundly. “Why don’t we check to see if your shower  _ can _ hold two people in it, then we’ll see about going out and finding something to eat?”

She watched as he got out of her bed and stretched, his body backlit by the sun streaming into her bedroom window. The sight of him smiling at her banished all doubts she may have had and her heart felt full, knowing that this man loved her just as much as she loved him.

“That sounds like a plan.”


End file.
